


SquirrelflightXAshfur, a alternate ending

by ParrotsYetPugs



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrotsYetPugs/pseuds/ParrotsYetPugs
Summary: What would happen if Squirrelflight decided to choose Ashfur instead of Brambleclaw? This fanfic will be exploring that.
Relationships: Ashfur (ThunderClan)/Squirrelflight (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	SquirrelflightXAshfur, a alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really capture Ashfur's personality that well, so just beware. Also, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze will be introduced much later.

“Ashfur, you can come in now.” Leafpool mewed.  
“Oh, great!” Ashfur walked into the den, and purred.  
“Ashfur, they’re beautiful…” Squirrelflight sighed happily.  
“Lets name this one… Stormkit.” Ashfur pointed to the tom kit who was grey with white paws, looking almost exactly like Ashfur.  
“Perfect, and this one can be called Blazekit.” Squirrelflight said, pointing to the orange she-kit with grey stripes and grey paws.  
“And finally… Sunkit?” Ashfur suggested, looking at the orange tom with grey paws.  
“I love them, Ashfur, I love them all.” Squirrelflight curled her fluffy orange tail around the three kits.  
“I love them too.” Ashfur purred.


End file.
